Hetalian Project:Anonymous Christmas
by Cookies-With-Snow
Summary: La gente se esta preparando para el evento mas famoso:la navidad...¡hasta las naciones! tras una idea que practicamente no le ha gustado a nadie,las naciones deciden hacer fiesta y un amigo invisible...¿a quien le ha tocado quien?-Multiparejas-
1. Chapter 1

Iepale! Kaixo 4 tutti! Este nuevo proyecto se me ocurrió mientras que cogía unos cascabeles en el chino e intentaba hacer que sonara la canción navideña de toda la vida (paranoias del momento) y hacía la compra navideña (sease,preparar los regalos,los ferrero, el casco y los abrazos).Las advertencias...las que importan un bledo.

Se espera que se guste!^^

* * *

><p><em>Prologo:<em>

_estúpida idea de un estúpido_

_(y este año,adiós a estar tranquilo por culpa de ese tío raro)_

* * *

><p>Ya faltaba menos de un mes y la gente ya había empezado con la compra navideña,buscando regalos, adornos bonitos,la comida...las calles,a su vez,empezaban a adquirir luces navideñas y en un parque de una ciudad,ya habían puesto el belén que prácticamente estaba ocupando toda zona de hierba.<p>

Pero claro,ellos no podían ver en aquellos instantes como estaba preparándose en sus respectivas casas la forma de celebrar la navidad porque tocaban reuniones...largas reuniones para hablar y nunca llegar a un acuerdo. Ya estaba científicamente comprobado que si llegaban a un acuerdo,era el día antes del apocalípsis. Pero ahí seguían,intentando, democraticamente, llegar a algún acuerdo.

-¡TENGO UNA IDEA!-grito el americano a pleno pulmón,despertando a todo bicho viviente.

-¡¿CUAL?-gritaron todos ellos a la vez

-¡Hagamos un Amigo Invisible por navidades!-grito el antes de tragar la coca cola

-¡¿QUEEEEEEE?-todos se quedaron con el mítico WTF?. Eso podía ser mas peligroso que la bomba atómica,ya que,como todos sabían,en un amigo invisible te puede tocar quien sea.

-¡Sera divertido!además...¿tenéis algo mejor que hacer?-silencio sepulcral,nadie supero el trauma a tiempo-¿No? ¡Pues se hará!

-Maldita sea...-maldijeron algunas naciones mientras escribían su nombre en trozos de papel y los depositaban dentro de una lata. Para que no hayan trampas y por el miedo de algunos,pusieron una mano inocente para que sacase las papeletas y se las diera,que era la sirvienta de toda la vida. Algunas naciones,se preguntaban porque habían accedido. Y como siempre,estaban los que se apuntaban animados...por hacer algo.

Todos guardaron silencio y dieron por termina la reunión. Salieron por piernas del lugar. Cada uno empezó a pensar que podían regalar y en como matar al americano.

Y así es como empezó el proyecto en las instalaciones: Anonymous Christmas

¿a quien le ha tocado el nombre de quien?

* * *

><p>Y esa es la pregunta que he abierto y que me encantaría que respondiera la gente,ya que estoy abierta a todo tipo de posibilidades...también,si con los que habéis escogido,apuntáis el regalo...ni tan mal...como digo,abierta a todo todo todo tipo de elecciones menos electorales (?)<p>

Y como MP-Player que soy,hombre que tendrá sus canciones este Hetalian Project mio...creo...no se,la verdad

Espero opiniones y respuestas!

Agur Guztioi^^


	2. ahorcando con luces navideñas

Tras leer,informarme...que digo!tras volver a tragarme unos videos de Hetalia y buscar botellas de 7up para mi imaginación (junto con una cinta para los regalos), he decidido hacer muchas cosas...que no diré!Se agradecen comentarios y algunos responderé abajo.

y e aquí el primer capitulo!^^

Espero que os guste^^

* * *

><p><em>Ahorca con adornos<em>

_(con esto se aprende una lección muy valiosa:_

_con las luces si ahorcas,no se rompen,creo)_

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo:A siete días de navidad<em>

_Lugar:Sala de conferencias_

_Algo mas?:van a decorar la sala ellos solos por una vez_

* * *

><p>-¡Imbécil!¡Yo te mato!-gritaba el ingles mientras cogía el cable de las luces navideñas y con ella intentaba ahorcar al estadounidense-¡¿Como se te ocurre?¡Yo te mato!¡Yo te mato!<p>

-Ar...Ar...Arthur...-intentaba pedir que parara,pero no lo lograba-a...a...ayuda...

-¡Inglaterra!¡No lo mates con eso!¡Que lo necesitamos!-dijo su hermana Gales-¡Si quieres,matalo con la guirnalda de sobra que tenemos,pero no con eso!

¿por que el ingles quería matar al estadounidense? Muy fácil,para esto no hace falta flash back: razón a parte de que sea el hecho del amigo invisible, es por que el chico en el belén a puesto un nendoroid suyo en vez del niño Jesús,y en vez de ir el italiano sureño o el español,fue Inglaterra a intentar matarlo.

-¿Donde esta el niño Jesús?-preguntaba el español de mala leche- Afloja para que hable

-En...mi...bol...bolsillo-el americano lo cogió y se lo tendió. El español,lo cogió con una sonrisa y la coloco en su lugar mientras que el ingles seguía ahorcando al americano.

-¡No puedes profanar unas fiestas así!¡maldito imbécil!¡¿y tu te haces llamar héroe?¡mis pelotas!

-Tranquilizate hermano...que se joderán las bombillas...-suspiro Gales viendo el espectáculo,en el fondo,le gustaba ver como su hermano estaba ahorcando a alguien...-con la guirnalda bale,pero no con las luces

-Arthur...o lo dejas o bombardeo Londres- dijo con una voz brutal el alemán- ya esto es suficiente tortura como para matar al imbécil que se le ocurrió esto...

El ingles le soltó y empezó a colocar las bombillas en su sitio. Todo tranquilo,nadie hablaba...y eso a alguien le molestaba.

-¡Pongamos una canción!-y cuando para quisieron darse cuenta,ya había una canción puesta.

-Podrías haber puesto otra...esta ya me esta rayando el día...-dijo Antonio- hace tiempo que no pones del otro grupo con nombre festivo...Halloween?

Tan inocente como siempre,ya acostumbrado,había dejado a la gente con la boca abierta que tocaba el suelo.

-Era Helloween,Toni...-suspiro Gilbert- es verdad...kesesesesesesese...pongo tu canción favorita, jefe- Aun mas caras de asombro épicos cuando la canción era todo guitarras y voces con batería

-¡¿are you metal?-coreo el español mientras que colgaba las guirnaldas. Miro al club de anonadados- ¡empezar a trabajar o no avanzaremos en esta vida!¡¿Are you metal?-siguió Antonio tan feliz de la vida

-¿tu que le enseñas,bruder?-pregunto Ludwig

-El metal de la casa...¿Que pensabas?¿Justin Bieber?ni muerto...

Aun con la música de aquel grupo puesta por que el español había amenazado a punta de hacha (N.A.:¿Esta bien dicha así?) para que no lo quitaran,el equipo siguieron con su trabajo.

Al acabar,el trío mas temido,por no decir terrorífico e extraño,se habían ido a tomar una copa antes de tener que ayudar a quitar la mesa principal y poner el árbol.

-¿Tu ya sabes que regalarle a tu ya sabes quien?-pregunto Francia a España-yo ya se lo compre

-Sabes que si le compras algo made in tu casa...-intento advertir el alemán

-Ya se a que me expongo! Pero como que...-mirada totalmente pervertida

-Pues no se...-todos se fijaron en el momento cabizbajo del español-si es que no se que le gustaría que le regalaran...-miro a sus dos amigos que compartían una mirada de complicidad- no le intentéis robar el diario,que se cabrea como tods (N.A:para dejar con la duda si es chico o chica...bobadas pero cuentan!)...si es que tiene

-Tranquilo...kesesesesesesese

De mientras,en la otra punta de la cafetería,había otra conversación.

-No se que darle...a esa persona...además...no se...-suspiro el ruso antes de tomar un trago

-tranquilo Roshia-chan!-intento animar su hermana mientras tenía pegada a su pecho a Bielorrusia- algo encontraras,seguro!

-¿y por que no un...?

de mientras,los asiáticos se reunían en otra sala para tomar el té. El chino estaba serio.

-aru...¿como es que me tocan estas desgracias?

-Por idiota- soltó Mei Mei antes de tragar té,que hacia que le chino se deprimiera mas

-No digas eso,Mei- chan- dijo el japonés antes de beber del té-es de mala educación

-Si nihon!-dijo ella animada-¿ya sabéis que regalar a vuestro amigo invisible?

-No...es muy difícil...y lo peor:que tan solo quedan cinco días si quito el festivo...

* * *

><p>corto y fuera! Se que es corto...Es que ando un poco pillada (que he prometido estudiar!) y con otros proyectos que aun tengo que finalizar...pero tranquilos! Eso no significa que se atranque!<p>

Ahora Zola responde:

-Ariandonechan: si supieras como he decidido las parejas...y como por azares del destino unas me gustan y otras me dan miedo...mejor no sepas hasta que toque a quien le a tocado Francia! Y tranqui!no me olvide de nuestro querido Canadá! Respecto al spamano,te advierto que tendré que meter un poco...gajes del oficio,pero tranqui!sera una dosis pequeña (espero)

-13UsUkNekito y Umineko-chan002 : gracias por recomendarme ambas el usuk! (aun que ya se vea demasiado...)seria la primera vez y podría intentarlo...y eso si,pareja final...pues eso,se descubre al final!

-KarimeA y GriisleChan: y habrán mas sorpresas que ni papa noel se espera! (espero) algunos son extraños y otros son como...buf...alguno tradicional habrá fijo,pero mas no rebelare!

La canción que use (la que tararea Antonio) es esta:http : / / www . youtube . Com / watch?v=XdF00aAgH6o que es la de are you metal de Helloween

Y como siempre digo:¡Abierta a sugerencias de cualquier tipo menos meter escenas marcadas como M! Se aceptan sugerencias de pareja,de regalo,de acción, de como muere alguien,de como se preña alguien...espera!el ultimo quita!también miro si son sugerencias musicales (que no falten!)

Espero respuestas y abrazos y 7up!(se me acabo la ultima botella)

Agur^^


	3. alcohol en la fiesta

Iepale!el siguiente capitulo,se me ocurrió mientras que hacia la compra y había un tío cogiendo el champan infantil Champín (esa que sale un payaso y tiene imágenes en desmotivaciones) y decia: _esto vendrá de (Censurada) madre._

Espero que os guste!^^

* * *

><p><em>Poco alcohol por que habrán menores<em>

_(pero las reglas están para saltárselas)_

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo:A seis días de navidad<em>

_Lugar:Pasillos_

_Algo mas?:Se nombran bebidas alcohólicas a manos de los borrachos de la serie _

* * *

><p>-¿Vas ha hacer un pijama para quien te ha tocado,Lily?-pregunto su hermano mientras andaban por el pasillo<p>

-No me se su talla,hermano,a si que le haré otra cosa...algo que le venga bien para este frío invierno

Y es que la dulce y joven Liechtenstein no había dicho quien le había tocado ni ha su hermano. Se mantenía encerrada en su habitación,tejiendo en casi todo momento. Tubo que ir varias veces a tiendas donde vendían hilos para poder terminar algo que quizás le gustase a su amigo invisible. Era obvio que Suiza quería saber,pero claro,la chica guardaba re-celosamente su secretillo.

De mientras,en el otro extremo,se encontraba el danes siendo ahorcado por el noruego mientras que andaba al lado de su hermano Islandia,que estaba mas pensativo de lo normal

-¿Como es que nos metimos en esto?-pregunto el noruego

-No lo se...pero es muy difícil...¿que le regalo yo a un piromano?

-¡Un mechero!-soltó el danes, logrando que Noruega le ahorcara con mas fuerza

-Así lo dejas mas tonto-dijo Islandia

-¿se puede?-pregunto irónicamente,soltando el agarra-me pregunto donde estará Finlandia...desde que hicimos lo de las papeletas, esta desaparecido en combate al igual que Suecia y el niño ese...

-Sealand- dijo el-el chiquillo es buen mozo

Pasaron por donde estaban Liechtenstein y su hermano,ella lo saludo,y el correspondió como una buena persona,sonrojándose un poquito como ella.

* * *

><p>-¡Liebe ist für alle da!-gritaron Gilbert y Antonio a la vez.<p>

-¡Quitar esa música obscena!¡Dios santo,tendrían que ilegalizarlo!-gritaba el pobre austriaco muy enfadado

-Kesesesesesese...el señorito no agüenta una sesión de Rammstein...-se burlo- eres mas fino que...

No pudo terminar con la frase por que se topo con un sartenazo de la joven húngara.

-Quita esa canción y pon algo mas...tranquilo...me esta poniendo los pelos de punta

-Pero si no es para tanto,Elizaveta...-dijo bajando el volumen

-Os dejamos pasar por alto la última vez...

-Fue primera- respondió el joven- además,es esto,o que Francis ponga una de las suyas...y ahí, moriremos todos

Silencio sepulcral. Si el francés ponía de las suyas,sabían que significaba: intento de violación

-Mejor sigue...si,sigue...-dijo echándose para atrás y saliendo de la sala con la cara petrificada del miedo. Si es que,según la opinión publica, Francis daba mas miedo que Saw en sus famosas películas.

-Tenemos un serio problema- soltó de pronto Gilbert en la sala. Antonio apago el reproductor y todos le prestaron atención-¿Que bebemos?

-Pues lo de siempre,una buena copa de vino

-Pero es que es tan simple y soso...mejor si también traemos cerveza de la buena...kesese

-Y vodka~da~-dijo Rusia

-Que no falte ron-dijo Inglaterra

-pero a ver...gente,existen mas bebidas alcohólicas-dijo de pronto el francés-esta el peche,el champan, la cava, el sake, la ginebra, el vermú...vamos,muchas mas cosas aparte de lo de siempre

-¿Pretendes que volvamos esto un botellón navideño?-pregunto Antonio

-¿y por que no?-risa pervertida on

-¡No participamos!-dijeron de pronto Antonio,Arthur y Gilbert. La gente les miro extrañados...si eran los primeros,junto con Ludwig,Iván,Dinamarca,Hungría e Italia-¡Tenemos cosas que hacer!

Todos miraron instintivamente a Francia y se dieron cuenta. Dieron pasos marcha atrás.

-Tiene razón...mejor pasamos del botellón-dijo el alemán

-Pero igualmente traemos bebida...por si a alguien le apetece...

* * *

><p><em>Razón porque nadie quiere ir de botellón con Francis (quitando a los dos del BFT)<em>

_Cuando bebe,es el pervertido x100000_

_Como se sabe? Porque muchos han sufrido atentados violadores y dos han sido victimas_

_Ironía:que los dos a los que violo siguen andando con el._

* * *

><p>-¡Mañana fijo que voy a por el regalo!-dijo en modo super sayan el americano-¡Le voy a dar algo con lo que flipara mas que con sus conejos verdes!<p>

-No vale una botella de whisky- dijo su hermano dándole de comer a su oso

-¿entonces el que?

-Tu llevas mas tiempo con el...¿que quieres que te diga?¿Que le des una …?

-¡Great!¡Eso le daré!

De mientras...había un estilo de batalla campal en la sala:con una pica(N.A:no el pica de cerveza y kas limón...me refiero a picas de las de (voz musical on) soy minero...) intentando matar al español:

-Maldito bastardo-se quejaba el italiano,por que,amigos lectores, Antonio se había comida el ultimo tomate de una cesta

-O te tranquilizas o no te daré ninguna en lo que te resta de vida,Lovi- dijo el español-no me intentes matar con esa cosa!¡Que te pares he dicho!

aquello ultimo lo había dicho con un enfado monumental,harto de la situación. De la nada saco su hacha y con ella señalo al italiano,que tenía ganas de salir corriendo como todos

-Largate o no respondo-se fue corriendo-¡Pon de nuevo la canción,Gil!

Y la gente,no iba a detener a Prusia para poner de nuevo la canción alemana.

* * *

><p>Aun que haya sido una chorrada lo último,no se que me ha dado por ponerla.<p>

La canción de esta vez es la "famosa" de Rammstein Liebe Ist Für Alle Da

http : / www . Youtube . Com / watch?v=w1v6GSckNX0

Sigo pidiendo ideas y tal...se aceptan casi todo tipo de proposiciones menos matrimoniales!(?)

Felices fiestas a todos!

Agur y comer mucho turrón!(si no, bombones o mazapán...pero algo navideño!


	4. Pasatiempo

Yo sigo con esto...que ya en fiestas,tengo que seguir con todos mis proyectos al cien por mil...terminar unos,empezar otros...unos oneshot por haya...y maldita sea...las (censuradas) dedicatorias a mis amigos...que se han desmesurado en darme canciones aun que algunas de reggaeton y ahí que hacerlos...¡por ellos!

Perdón la tardanza...ya sabéis...los cocos en la cabeza(si,una amiga,literalmente me dio con un coco en la cabeza cuando estábamos comprando¬¬)

Espero que la continuación sea menos accidentada...^^

* * *

><p><em>Pasatiempo: pensando en quien quieres<em>

_(pero que la gente piense que piensas en regalos)_

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo:a cuatro días y una tarde de navidad<em>

_Lugar:seguimos en varias salas_

_Algo mas?absurdas cosas_

* * *

><p>-¡Tu no decides la música!¡siempre es de guitarras!¡Elijo yo!-proclamo Elizaveta<p>

-¿Para que pongas música en la que hay que bailar pegado a alguien?¡Ni de farla!-se quejo el alemán-¡mola mas mover la cabeza como un loco en vez de estar pegado a alguien!

-¡Ni mucho menos!-respondió la chica con gana

-¡Ni que estuviéramos en el medioevo!¡es tan buena música como la que quieres poner!¡Otra cosa es que te guste!

-Chicos...-intento intervenir Italia temblando como un flan

-¡Digo que pongo yo!

-¡Que no,pesado!

-¡Chicos!-todos le miran por el momento-valor del italiano-¿Que...que tal si cogemos un montón de canciones y las usamos?

Mientras que se mantenía esa ligera discusión, estaba el americano pensando en que podía regalar a su elegido. ¿hamburguesas?¿un cd de algún grupo estadounidense?lo peor de todo es que no andaba con esa persona como para darle estaba un regalo. Sabia de sus gustos...algo extraños y de como era mostrando se de casa al publico,pero nada mas. Le hubiera gustado que fuera esa persona que tenía metida en la cabeza...tendría mas detalle,y luego quizás le confesaba y luego...sacudió la cabeza y siguió para adelante.

-¿¡Que haces,idiota!¡se me cayeron los papeles por tu culpa,emancipado!-exclamo el ingles agachando se para coger los papeles

-Inglaterra...perdona...estaba a mis cosas...-dijo agachando se también para recoger los papeles. Por accidente se rozaron las manos,pero ambos no hicieron nada.

-Imbécil...se han mezclado...-dijo levantándose- la próxima vez,los ordenas tu...

_Aun que no me haya tocado el,le daré un regalo que flipara mas que con sus conejos verdes voladores_,se dijo a si mismo el estadounidense viéndolo marchar._¡ya se que regalarle al amigo invisible!_

De mientras..

-¿Y que ago yo ahora?-se preguntaba el japones mientras miraba en su ordenador productos que Quizás le gustasen-¿Y que le regalo?...

-¿te pasa algo,Japón?-pregunto Taiwan a su espalda

-No,nada...tan solo pensaba-dijo cerrando el portátil-¡Ya esta!-dijo golpeando el puño derecho con la mano abierta izquierda. También se dijo a si mismo que ya sabía que regalarle a él...

De otro mientras,el español achuchaba al italiano en sus brazos.

-Sonríe...sonríe un poco...-insitia el español-un poquito...

-¡Que no,bastardo!¡Dejame en paz!-dijo marchando se de mala leche

-Soso-se quejo el español. Vio al ingles y decidió saludarlo-¿¡Que pasa sir cejas?

-Nada _bastard_- dijo antes de seguir caminando. Antonio pensaba a ver que le pasaba a la gente. ¿nervios? Tenia que ser eso...el famoso día estaba a la vuelta de la esquina...decidió ir a comprar regalos en ese instante por que se aburría como una ostra. Quizás encontraría un regalo para todos... uno para su amigo invisible...¿Que se le podía regalar a …?ya lo sabía!

Metamos otro de mientras,esta vez con un depresivo Rusia que corría por su vida. Su hermana pisando le los talones. No gritaba socorro por que si no se quedaba sin aliento. Ahí es cuando se choco con Gilbert. Sin pedir disculpas,siguió corriendo,y se encerró en una habitación. a ese paso, nunca podría comprar el regalo de...

-Decidido-dijo Alemania-la comida la preparas tu mientras que el entretenimiento intentaremos que sea España...¿creéis que cantara?Si no...ponemos música y a tomar por saco

-Lo ara...no me creo el trolazo de que haya decidido cantar-dijo Francia

-Igualmente,habría que avisarle...-dijo Bélgica-si no,no tendrá que cantar,y también hay que evitar que Inglaterra traiga algo y que Hungría grave algo

Asintieron con la cabeza y se marcharon de la sala.

* * *

><p>Así de soso se me quedo la cosa...buf...malditos cocos...<p>

ya nos veremos^^


	5. Regalos everywhere

Iepale!siguiendo con esto ya!a...es el final...estoy corta de ideas con esto y claro...

* * *

><p><em>Navidad,regalos,y golpes<em>

_(regalos,regalos everywhere...)_

* * *

><p><em>Tiempo:día de navidades <em>

_Lugar:sala prevista para la fiesta_

_Advertencias?sorpresa~_

* * *

><p>-¡Yo te mato,pervertido!-grito el suizo<p>

-¡¿Que parte de que no quería volver a cantar no entendiste?-se quejo el español

-Que bonito...-decia mientras abrazaba al peluche

¿a que alguien se pregunta que esta pasando?¿A que me explico?

Bien...cuando el americano entro en la sala,se encontró con que Antonio iba a seguir con su promesa de no volver a cantar,y claro estaba,que la gente quería convencerlo de que dejara esa absurda promesa por que sería un malgaste de tiempo. Llamo a todos con un sonoro grito y ahí empezaron a repartir regalos. Nadie se atrevía a abrirlos,solo los sacudían y miraban a la gente. Hasta que una valiente decidió abrir de una santa vez su regalo:la pequeña,dulce e inocente (o sobre protegida y con riesgo que de tanto verla te de diabetes) Liechtenstein. Al abrir lo,se le abrieron los ojos como platos,lo dejo caer y se fue al rincón del emo. La gente lo miro y dio un sonoro suspiro,pero se comparecieron de la joven. A ella le había tocado el francés y el francés le dio un regalo made in su casa (se censura para las mentes puras). Ahí es cuando el suizo saca de la nada su escopeta e intenta matar al francés por "arruinarle" la navidad y la pureza de la joven,pero el austriaco lo intenta evitar.

A partir de ahí,la gente si que abrió sus regalos.

-¡Todos los discos de Rob Zombie y Slipknot!-grito como un fan loco Gilbert-Mañana vengo con esta camiseta-dijo enseñando lo a los dos amigos que tenía-¡Gracias,América!

-Mirar...justo se me había roto el otro día la bufanda-dijo poniendo se la con mucho cuidado-que calentita...-los dos pensaron mal. Pobre Lily...encima que le hacia una bufanda y unos guantes,ella recibe...eso.

-Maldita sea...que recuerdos...-dijo viendo la foto. Por la fuerza había sido su hermano. Contuvo las lagrimas...echaba de menos esos tiempos felices...pero vio que habían mas cosas:unas partituras y dos sing star junto con un nuevo lazo y el nuevo disco de Mägo de Oz- maldita sea...veo que nadie se entera que quiero dejar la música

-¿Al final va en serio?-pregunto el francés. Pero no recibió respuesta,ya que el español fue a donde su hermano,que estaba con Bélgica y su hermano (ya que Luxemburgo estaba de trabajo hasta el techo) que habrían sus regalos. El luso se encontró con un regalo de Suiza que era una pistola mágnum 44,el holandés con una jarra vikinga cortesía de Noruega y Bélgica se encontró con un bonito peluche de Hello Kitty de China (pero la original) que no dejaba de abrazar...era una monada...

-¿Me lo puedes explicar?

-Para que cantes de una santa vez...que los hijos de iberia tenemos buena voz...

-¡¿Que parte de que no quería volver a cantar no entendiste?-se quejo el español-me gusta el regalo, pero por mi,quedate lo-dijo dándoselo

-Aprende de una vez hermano,que la música corre por tus venas...eso de intentar escaquearse por un error...es de cobardes...y que yo sepa/tengo entendido que tu eres el jefe...

De mientras,el chino abrazaba como un poseso (otro mas) al peluche de panda que le había conseguido Finlandia. Japón ya se había puesto a jugar con la figma de Mato Kuroi de Black Rock Shooter de edición limitada que venia con un libro,una estrella que era un objeto oficial de la serie y con motivos para cambiar la figura y volverla Black Rock Shooter,regalo de Taiwan,que había recibido un juego de tazas de té del ingles blancas con lineas rosas. Vietnam ya se había puesto el nuevo traje que le había conseguido la bielorrusa y Corea y Hong Kong ya tenían ganas de encender todos los petardos que les habían regalado en total el niño de Sealand con uno de esos mecheros grandes. Rusia estaba con sus hermanas,le había regalado Dinamarca una gabardina negra que era como la blanca y unas botas ya que pasaba de darle un hacha,mientras que Ucrania recibió un nuevo traje,cortesía del italiano,mientras que la bielorrusa tenía otro vestido cortesía del hermano italiano. Hungría ya estaba en el cielo infinito (si es que existe) gracias al regalo de su buen amigo japones...¡le había adelantado la entrega de los últimos tomos de las series yaoi que tanto le gustaban y unos DVDs que los iba a ver nada mas llegar a la casa,mientras que Austria estaba probando el nuevo violín que le había echo Suecia,que sonaba muy bien,y el suizo ya quería probar la nueva escopeta que le dio el alemán,que empezaba a pensar que mejor le tenía que haber dado un libro sobre cocina con queso,mientras que el alemán recibía una caja con...cosas no recomendadas a menores de edad,de parte de Elizabeta (sin meter yaoi). De mientras que el noruego obtuvo unas nuevas cruces para el pelo y un libro de magia,el danes una nueva hacha,el finlandes un peluche de un pollo y una camiseta de Lordi y Nightwish,Sealand un cuadro pintado por Kugelmugel y su padre una caja con nuevas herramientas de parte de Islandia,que había recibido de parte de Wy una chaqueta y una bufanda para su pájaro. La chica había recibido una caja llena de pinturas y una nueva paleta de San Marino,mientras que su hermano un boomerang (que le vino de lujo por que el otro se le había roto "por accidente") de parte de Mónaco que se estaba leyendo los libros que le había regalado el Vaticano,que estaba observando la obra maestra de Seborga,que tenía ganas de irse a casa para ver las películas ñoñas que le había regalado Letonia,que ya estaba bebiendo de la petaca que le habían regalado mientras escuchaba las canciones el Ipod que le había regalado Estonia,que a su vez,había recibido un ordenador Apple (N.A:¡Que alguien me de una manzana!) del que ya se estaba bajando música y subiendo todo lo que pasaba en la fiesta en su web: ,en el apartado Anonymous Christmas que esta dentro del subforo llamado America's stupid things (please,help me!). Lituania veía sorprendido la cámara Canon,por que era negra (aun que la correa rosa,pero se podía cambiar) mientras que su amigo tenía un móvil rosa (no es de extrañar).Arthur estaba persiguiendo al español por darle un libro de cocina con Arguiñano y la biblia de los buenos postres. Alfred miraba sus patines mientras que su hermano miraba un libro de auto-ayuda para subir la moral y un bote de tamaño industrial de miel de maple.

A partir de ahí,ya comenzó lo que era la fiesta. En un momento dado, Antonio salió del lugar. Claro que estaba enfadado con su hermano...sabía que "los hijos de iberia" tenían buena voz, pero sabía que aquel error que hizo era imperdonable y se había asumido en el luto de cantar,por mucho que dijera que "un error lo tiene cualquiera". Al irse,le dejo con mal sabor de boca a sus amigos,que decidieron dejarlo para visitarle mañ se fue a respirar un poco cuando se encontró con el estadounidense,que estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

-¿Que te pasa,come hamburguesas?-pregunto con una brusquedad sorprendente. Estaría mosqueado por el libro de Arguiñano todavía.

-Quería darte una cosa que encontré mientras que limpiaba el sótano- dijo tendiendo una caja

-A que va a ser...-no termino la frase,por que vio que era-¿lo has mantenido todo este tiempo?

-Claro...no podía dejar que un regalo de mi hermano...-se corto y ambos se miraron. Ya no eran hermanos,ni nunca lo volverían a ser. Había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta de todo,pero nunca era demasiado tarde. Sin previo aviso lo abrazo y lo beso.

_Como siempre,Hungría esta para captar el momento yaoi,aun que sea leve_

-¿sabías que si Letonia se emborracha,miente?-dijo Estonia a Lituania al ver que no dejaba de beber whisky

-Nunca me pare a imaginar que el bebía-dijo sorprendido el lituano.

-Mejor pararlo antes de que le de un ataque de mentir mas grande que el de decir la verdad

De mientras,el ruso buscaba a alguien con la mirada mientras bebía vodka,y nadie sabia quien era. Holanda veía la cara de decepción del luso. El pensaba que quizás así,podría hacer que su hermano cantase. El asunto,por muy absurdo que sonase,era importante,por que el hermano bien sabía que si no cantaba,no revelaba sentimientos,por que la música,era vida.

-Tranquilo,ya veras como se resolverá-y eso,se esperaba

La fiesta había ido bien,que bien...¡excelente!cuando la gente empezó a irse, se había propuesto a no repetirlo,por miedo a que les tocara el francés,aun que,dispuestos a repetir,que el se quedara fuera,ya que,aun la joven no se había librado del trauma.

* * *

><p>Y a si,doy por terminada el proyecto hetaliano navideño.<p>

A sido un escozo mental lo de ir buscando el que le regala a quien con que y todo eso...

si se ha quedado soso,lo se,no hace malta que me lo repitáis...

malditos cocos...

agur^^


End file.
